He Needed Her
by ohdumbledear
Summary: "He loved her. He needed her. But the problem was, she no longer needed him." Note: Some chapters are much shorter than others. My first Marauder era fanfic.
1. Lily: James the disgrace

"Go out with me, Lils," said James Potter.

"No! I will never, in a million years, go out with you!" exclaimed Lily angrily.

"I'll wait," said James.

Lily sighed and walked away. Merlin, that boy was annoying! He made fun of Severus and still expected her to go out with him? She'd rather go out with Sev, who was beginning to hang out with Dark wizards like that Avery character. Even still, they were best friends.

"Hey, little flower! If I don't levitate Snivellus so everyone can see underneath his robes, will you go out with me?" Lily heard James call.

"No! And stop calling me 'Lils' and 'little flower!'"

"Fine, Evans," said James. To Lily's horror, Sev was beginning to rise into the air. He tried to get out his wand, but Lily noticed that James was holding it.

"JAMES! You foul, dirty, insolent DISGRACE! Put Severus down and give him his wand back!"

"If I do, will you go out with me?" James begged.

"FINE! Just put Severus down!"

James's nervous look vanished and a grateful smile appeared as he let Severus down.

Lily ran toward Sev and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Sev, and put his head on her shoulder. Lily felt content. Severus was her best friend, and she loved him, but she would gladly go out with him only if he stopped hanging out with people who were... well, evil.

"Would you go out with me?" asked Sev.

"Of course I would. But you need to stop hanging out with those other Slytherin guys. They're evil, Sev. Why do you like them?"

'Um... they treat me nicely?" replied Severus, as if guessing the correct answer.

"And I don't?"

"Yes, you do," said Severus. He was now staring into her eyes.

Sev's grey eyes were uncertain, as if he didn't like Lily as much as he liked his Dark friends. It was as if he was scared she wouldn't love him, even if he didn't love her, as if he was jealous. But did he? Lily kissed Sev's lips. His eyes opened wider with surprise. But then he laid his head on her shoulder again, as if he was relaxed.

Lily's head was on top of his, and she decided to keep talking. "Really, Sev, tell me. Why do you like them so much? You can be with me."

"No, I can't, you're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin."

"Sev, come on. Just because I'm in a different House?"

"You're going out with James Potter," said Severus, as if that was a good excuse.

"This will be our first time, Sev. And I only agreed to do it to save you from humiliation. You, Sev. I don't care about James. He's an idiot. I care about you."

"I can survive without you," said Severus.

"You can? Fine then. Don't ever try to speak to me again," said Lily, and huffed away, towards James (who was watching, but not hearing, the whole thing).

"So he hates you? Or do you hate him?" asked James.

"It doesn't matter to you," said Lily, upset.

"Yes, it does. I need to know if you'll keep going out with me."

"Shut up, you... ugh, just shut up!"

"If you kiss me, I'll shut up," said James.

"No way!" cried Lily.

"Why?"

"Because you're obnoxious, mean, and you're pretty ugly, too! I mean, can't you do something with your hair? It keeps staying all crazy like that!"

"Nope, I've tried. Am I really mean?"

"Yes! You levitated Sev, just because you could!"

"Sev? And I did it because Snivellus is a greasy git."

"I mean Severus," said Lily, embarrassed. "And he's not greasy! Maybe he can't do anything with his hair, just like you can't!"

"And he's ugly! His nose is shaped like a banana! And he's pretty much in love with you! We can't have that, can we?"

"He is not ugly! And so what if he's in love with me? I don't care."

"So you're the one who hates him. Okay," said James.

"I don't hate him! If you must know, he just said he couldn't hang out with me and he didn't need me!" cried Lily.

"I need you," said James, acting lovestruck.

"No, you don't! And I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Lily was almost crying. She ran off into the school, trying not to think about Sev or James.

"Hey, what about our date?" called James.

"FORGET IT!" shouted Lily, sobbing.

When she reached Gryffindor tower, she hurried to the girls' dormitory and cried herself to sleep, unsuccessfully trying not to think about Sev.


	2. Severus: He liked her

He liked her, really. But it was true, they couldn't hang out. There was no time to, especially when Avery was teaching him how to perform the Imperius Curse in all his spare time. Also, it was embarrassing. His friends would make fun of him for hanging out with a Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Slytherin were rivals. They absolutely hated each other. Lily was the only Gryffindor that he could actually stand to be around. All the others believed that they could save the world from anything. But they weren't courageous at all, really. No Gryffindor could ever perform an Unforgivable Curse. Severus could. He hadn't told anyone, but he had performed the Cruciatus Curse on James Potter, when he was being particularly mean to him. He made James swear not to tell anyone. If he did, Severus would be expelled from Hogwarts and never see his beloved Lily Evans again. He believed that it was not humanly possible to live without her. But eventually, he would have to take her on a date, and probably kiss her too, because whoever wanted to die without having kissed Lily Evans would be a complete idiot.


	3. James: James is ugly

James sang in the shower. It was a little secret that he never told anyone, even his parents or his friends. He made up his own songs. Mostly they were about Lily. They weren't very good, however. One went,

"Lily, Lily, my little flower

If I, if I had the power

I'd make you mine, all mine

Mine, all mine."

Once, James's best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter had accidentally walked in on him while he was singing about Lily. James had stopped, utterly surprised and dumbstruck, and then screamed. His friends had also screamed, and ran away laughing. They couldn't have ever told Lily, though, because James had made them vow they wouldn't. If Lily knew, she'd only hate him more. Why did she hate him so much, anyway? James didn't think he was so bad.

After he got out of the shower, he called for his friends.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with me?" inquired James.

"What? Nothing! I don't know..."

"I mean, why does Lily hate me?"

"Uh... it's probably because you're ugly," said Sirius.

"I am not ugly! You are!" cried James.

"No, really! I'm telling you why Lily hates you. It's clearly because you're ugly. She can't stand the sight of you!"

"Well, what can I do to make myself non-ugly?"

"I don't know. Go to the library, for once," suggested Sirius.

So James rushed to the library in search of some way to make himself look somewhat attractive to Lily.


	4. Lily: Why she hated James

When Lily woke up, it was time for dinner at the Great Hall. She hurried down all the staircases, hoping to be the first one there. It gave her time to just think, which she didn't get to do very much, seeing as she was always being bugged by James.

She sat down at the table reserved for Gryffindor. Severus was already sitting at the Slytherin table. Even with her back turned, she could feel him staring at her. Lily turned around and looked at Severus.

"I changed my mind," he said.

"About what?" asked Lily, confused.

"I do need you."

Lily got up. "Oh, Sev," she said. She walked over to the Slytherin table and hugged him. She hugged him for a few seconds and then, for the first time, she ran her hands through his hair (which smelled like raspberries) and kissed his head. She could see his scalp turn pink in embarrassment, and she let go of him and headed back to the Gryffindor table. She sat down where she had been sitting before, and didn't notice James Potter sitting next to her. She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you do to yourself? Did you know you're almost bald?"

"What? No! I did that spell... PADFOOT! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius laughed. "It looks so hilarious!"

"It's not funny at all!"

"It's really ugly," said Lily.

Sirius laughed harder.

"Am I really ugly?" asked James.

"Yes," said Sirius and Lily.

James frowned at them. He was ugly. But that wasn't why she hated him. She hated him because he was mean and annoying. Why would he just do mean things to Severus just because he could?


	5. Severus: Oh, Lily

Why? Why couldn't he have been Sorted into Gryffindor, with Lily? Then he could have spent all the time in the world with her, and she'd probably like him more. He really needed to stop hanging out with those "evil" people. Lily thought they were evil. But they weren't! Using the Killy Curse on spiders in his bed wasn't evil! Besides, how was he supposed to kill them? With his hand? Gross.

Severus thought. How was he supposed to tell his friends that he couldn't hang out with them anymore? It was probably best to be straightforward.

They approached him. "I can't sit next to you," he said.

They were appalled. "Why?"

"Because... you're evil," said Severus. "I'd rather hang out with Lily Evans."

So his friends huffed away and sat next to Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting alone. Severus looked over at Lily. She smiled. Severus blushed and tried to eat, but his food missed his mouth because he wasn't paying attention. Lily laughed (oh, how Severus loved that laugh) and rolled her eyes at him. _Oh, Lily..._ he thought.


	6. James: James the Slytherin?

"STOP FLIRTING!" James wanted to shout. But he refrained, because that would be very unattractive to Lily. So instead he clenched his fists and his jaw. He tapped Lily on the back and said, "Hey, Lily flower. Remember me?"

"Yes, I unfortunately do remember you," replied Lily, glaring at him.

"What about our date?" asked James.

"No! It's off!"

"Then I'll just have to tease little Sevvie, won't I?"

"MERLIN, James! This is why I don't want to go out with you! You resort to practically torturing someone- my best friend!- just so I'll go on one little date with you? You're so mean and desperate! You should have been put in Slytherin, not Severus!"

James wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. He wanted to beat up Snape. He knew he shouldn't. So he just watched as Lily stormed out of the Great Hall without any dinner.


	7. Lily: That James

That James! What a... there were not enough swear words to describe him. So what if she went without dinner? At least she didn't have to be near him. Lily sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and tried to do her homework.

"Pumpkin pasties," she heard a voice say outside. The Fat Lady swung open and James stepped in.

"GO AWAY!" Lily shouted.

"No, Lils, I'm sorry!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!"

"Yes, I am!"

"You only say you're sorry to try to get me to go out with you! NO!"

"Please?"

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

"No, Lily, listen... I realize that I shouldn't tease old Snivellus just because I can. I should only tease him when he deserves it."

"NO! You're still wrong! You shouldn't tease anybody, ever! And don't call him Snivellus!"

"If I promise never to touch him again, will you go out with me?"

"No, James! You're just desperate! And if I don't go out with you, you're saying that you'll still tease Severus? That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Well, it is, but I changed my mind!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I'll never leave you alone, you're too beautiful to have not gone out with before I died."

"Shut up! I'm going to bed!"

"You'll be hungry. I can bring you some food."

"No!"

"Fine."

Lily stomped upstairs to the girls' dormitory and collapsed on her bed. Murdering James didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.


	8. Severus: Good for her

_Good for her_, thought Severus. She had left James sitting there on the bench all by himself. But now that he had left too, Severus wondered where he went. Had he gone to the Gryffindor common room? What if he had somehow managed to get Lily to love him? Severus would have liked to go check, but he didn't know the Gryffindor password. Plus, dinner was over and it was time to go to bed. As the Slytherins left the Great Hall, Severus glanced at his former friends, who were talking and laughing with Lucius Malfoy still. Severus tried to ignore them and walked behind everyone, alone, to the Slytherin dormitories. He would have to check on Lily and James in the morning tomorrow at breakfast.


	9. James: Dreams and trust

James was asleep. He often dreamed about Lily (she was his dream girl, after all). Tonight in his dreams, Lily had been yelling at him again. He had tried to convince her that he loved her and would never hurt Snape, but she hadn't believed him. So he had leaned in towards her and kissed her mouth. She had kissed him back, and even in his dreams James felt extremely happy. When they broke apart in his dreams, James found that he was lying in his bed, and in fact had not kissed Lily at all. James recalled his immense happiness. He was so happy that he unknowingly acted like he was drunk on butterbeer.

"HI, LILY!" he shouted, waking all the other Gryffindor boys. They all looked around, confused, because none of them were Lily. James realized this and went downstairs to the common room. "LILY!" he shouted.

Lily came down from the girls' dormitory, tired and wondering who had called her. "What?"

"Me, James!" said James. He kissed her lips.

"EEW!" shouted Lily. "GET OFF ME! GO AWAY!"

"You know you like it," said James.

"NO! GO AWAY!" hollered Lily disgustedly.

Then James woke up from his drunken happiness. "What?"

"You just kissed me! Go away now!"

"Oh..." said James disappointedly. In his dream, she had liked it; why didn't she now? Oh yes, maybe because he was annoying her... whatever. He would find some other way to win her over.

"I'm going to breakfast," said Lily, "and don't you DARE try to sit next to me. I want to be alone, and to never see you again."

"Happy Saturday to you too," said James grumpily.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Prongs!" shouted Remus from upstairs.

"What, Moony?"

"Why so grumpy?"

"Because Lily hates me, and she'll hate me forever," said James.

"No, she doesn't hate you forever. Sure, she hates you now, but you'll probably end up married."

"No, we won't marry! She hates me forever!" James started to cry.

"I can hear you, James, don't be such a baby!" shouted his friend Peter from upstairs.

"I can't help it! How would you feel if the girl of your dreams hated you forever?"

"I don't have a girl of my dreams. Single forever, trusting never," Peter said, reciting the motto that he himself made up for his own life. It was rather stupid, if you asked James.

"So you can't even trust me? Sirius? Remus?" asked James, asking the question he always asked after Peter recited his motto, hoping Peter would change his mind.

"Not even you. Not even Sirius. Not even Remus," said Peter, giving the same answer he always gave when asked that question.

"But why, Wormtail? We're your friends. You can trust us with anything. Seriously, you could trust us with your life," said James, while Sirius was glaring at him. Sirius didn't like it when anyone said "seriously."

"I could, probably, but I don't. I swore," said Peter.

"But you didn't make an Unbreakable Vow, did you?"

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?"

"No, forget I mentioned it. I'm not even going to tell you. Too dangerous," said James.

"No matter. I'll figure it out eventually," said Peter mischievously.

James sighed. He didn't know why his friend was so interested in things like that. He was even interested in some Dark things, and James was worried. Perhaps they were just falling apart, and this was just always how Peter was, without James realizing it. Peter and Snivellus could be best friends if they wanted to. That would be great, because Peter could probably convince Snape not to love Lily anymore. Perfect.


	10. Lily: Sev's love

"Sev!" called Lily across the Great Hall.

"Yeah?" answered Severus.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Happy Saturday! We're going to Hogsmeade, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wanna go with me?" asked Lily.

"Sure," said Severus, blushing.

"I'll stop talking now, I'm embarrassing you. And your little Slytherin friends are here."

"Um... well, um... er, um... uh... they're... they're, well, they're not um... my friends... anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I um... did it for you," said Severus.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily cried, and burst into tears.

"What?" inquired Severus.

"Nothing, nothing..." sighed Lily. For her? Sev had broken up with his friends for her! Lily thought that was love. James's so-called "love" was just some crazy obsession. But Severus's love seemed to be the real kind of love. She still couldn't get over it. For her! Severus had parted ways with his evil friends just to be with her. Lily put her head down on the Gryffindor table to hide her face from anyone and everyone who would tease her because she was crying. It wasn't even sad crying! It was happy crying, or love crying, if that even existed. It did now, anyway.


	11. Severus: Why Lily cried

Why was Lily crying? Did he say something? Did she not want him to break up with his friends? Severus just didn't get it. But he forgot about it soon and instead thought about what he and Lily would do together at Hogsmeade later. They would leave in about an hour, and Severus was more excited than a Slytherin should be allowed to show, so he kept his face solemn so no other Slytherins laughed.


	12. James: Two best friends

"I- HATE- THAT- SNAPE!" James shouted, pummeling his pillow every time he took a breath.

"Why?" asked Peter. "He's not so bad."

"Yes he is! He's keeping poor Jamesie here from his dream girl!" said Remus.

"And he's ugly," said Sirius.

"YEAH!" shouted James, still beating his pillow.

"James, james, settle down! Just, like, convince- Oh! Pete! You can befriend Snivellus and convince him not to love Lily! Eh?" asked Remus.

"Why would I do that? I don't care who he loves," said Peter.

"But do you care about the needs of James?" asked Remus.

"It's not a need. He only wants Lily."

"Oh Merlin, Pete, why can't you just cooperate with us for once? It's not always what you want!" said Remus, still rather calm.

"Single forever, trusting never," chanted Peter.

"This isn't about trust, Wormtail! It's only about friendship! Are we your friends?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then just help us! Just once!" interrupted Remus.

"Why should I? I mean, really. It doesn't concern me."

"If you're our friend, yes it does. We're like one person. If one of us has got a problem, then all of us has got a problem. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," stated Remus.

"I never said that," said Peter.

"You said you were our friend. And that's what friends do," said Remus.

"Well, not me. I don't need friends," said Peter.

"Fine!" said Remus.

"I hate you!" said Sirius.

"Just leave," said James.

"I will," said Peter.

"Bye," said Sirius.

"Bye," said Peter.

"Just get out!" cried James.

"Fine."

"Fine!" said Sirius.

"OH MY GODRIC, PETER, JUST GET OUT!"

"Fine," said Peter.

"Fi-" started Sirius, but James stopped him by glaring at him.

Peter left. Remus buried his head in his hands. James stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Remus.

"Something," said James gently.

"Something," agreed Remus. "He was our friend."

"He was," said James, "but not anymore."

"We got rid of him because he wouldn't help you with Lily. That's so stupid!"

"It wasn't only that. You know he doesn't care about any of us anyway," replied James.

"And he was ugly," said Sirius.

Remus half-smiled. Sirius, always talking about other people's looks, wasn't even that handsome himself.

James sighed. Now he only had two best friends.


	13. Lily: Sev's Betrayal

Lily strolled back to the Gryffindor common room. Peter Pettigrew, one of James's best friends, was frowning on the couch by the fire. Lily didn't care that much, of course, but she assumed James might.

"JAMES POTTER! You left your best friend on the couch down here!"

"No, they're both up here with me," said James from upstairs.

"Well, Peter's down here," said Lily, shrugging.

James's voice broke as he said, "He's not my friend."

Lily heard sniffles and two voices comforting James. "Why not?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter to you. You hate me."

"Yeah, but something's wrong. Come on, tell me."

"Pete hates us all so he's not our friend anymore," said James to Lily (who was now in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory).

"Oh," said Lily. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said James.

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because... well, I don't know. He only cares about himself."

"Because James is ugly," said Sirius.

"I am NOT ugly!" exclaimed James.

"Sirius Black, will you shut up?" asked Lily.

"It's not like I can help it. He's really ugly."

"Just shut up, Sirius, can't you see that he's sad?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, looking down.

"Well, I hope you feel better," said Lily. "It's time for Hogsmeade soon, anyway."

"You're going with Snape, aren't you?" asked James.

"Yes," said Lily.

James scowled. "Bye," he said.

Lily skipped out of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and out into the courtyard.

"Sev!" she called. He was too busy with a spell he was practicing with another Slytherin boy. "Sev!" she called again. Both boys turned around. The other boy was that Avery! He turned back around.

"Ignore her. Remember, the movement is like this," he said, showing Severus, "and it's not _Imperius_, it's _Imperio_. Now try again."

"Imperio!" said Severus, following Avery's suggestion and ignoring Lily. The owl he was doing the curse on flapped its wings and bit itself violently all over. It began bleeding severely.

"Severus!" Lily ran over to the owl. She healed it with some spells to make it stop bleeding. "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" shouted Lily.

"What?" asked Severus, looking embarrassed to have been caught.

"I thought you said-"

"I did."

"Then what-"

"I was bored, come on, Lily, we're not-"

"NO!" cried Lily.

"Really, Lily, come on, it's just-" Severus stopped as Lily stomped away.


	14. Severus: Always

"-for fun," Severus finished. What was so wrong with the Imperius Curse for fun? He didn't mean anything by it. It wasn't like he would ever use it on a real person. That would put him in Azkaban.

Was it because of Avery? Severus could hang out with Avery. He had never promised he wouldn't, anyway. And he had never made an Unbreakable Vow about it. So nothing was official. Besides, why did she even care? Didn't she love that idiot James Potter now? He had heard him talking about how Lily had comforted him to his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Even if she did love James Potter, Severus still had feelings for Lily, and nothing could ever stop that. Even if she married another man when they were older, Severus would always love Lily Evans.


	15. James: Never James

"Why hello, flower!" said James brightly as Lily stormed into the Gryffindor common room. She was crying.

She took no notice of James calling her "flower" again, and shouted, "Why, James? "

"Why what?" he asked gently.

"Why does Severus Snape have to be such an idiotic, lying COCKROACH?"

"I don't know. What did he do?"

"He- he- he's practicing the Imperius Curse on an owl, and-"

"WHAT? The Imperius Curse is illegal!" cried James, surprised. Even he didn't use that when he was most annoyed!

"That's not all," said Lily. "He also started hanging out with that evil Avery again. He said he stopped! Why?"

"Maybe it's his Slytherin-ness that did it," suggested James.

"Maybe," said Lily. "I hate him, I hate him forever..."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you don't hate him forever," said James gently, though he was secretly overjoyed.

"Yes, I do. He lied, James. He lied to me! I thought he liked me!"

"I'm sure he still does. Maybe he just... forgot? Or maybe he was feeling lonely," said James, trying to be as loving towards Lily as he could.

"He can't be lonely, he has me," said Lily.

"Sure, but you're not in his House. And I think that he thinks you're falling for me. Which," said James, laughing slightly, "I know you're not."

He was sure. Lily would never ever fall for James Potter, the obnoxious, mean, and ugly boy with only two friends. He was absolutely positive.


	16. Lily: James's dreams come true

Lily couldn't help it. She was overcome with sadness about Severus and his lies, and also with surprise at James for being so abnormally kind. She was also surprised with herself, when she suddenly flung her arms around James Potter, the one and only boy she would never have dreamed of touching by choice. But she did, while James sat there awkwardly. Then Lily stopped hugging James because his messy hair tickled her face. It was cute, really, how James stared at her with crooked glasses and pink with embarrassment.

"Never dreamed of that, did you?" asked Lily, laughing.

"Actually, I did," said James.

Lily laughed again. "Anyway, how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd love to," said James. They walked out of the common room together and headed outside. There, they saw Severus leaning against a tree, crying.


	17. Severus: He needed her

Severus could hear Lily coming, and he turned around. There she was, standing there looking at him angrily. He knew it was because of who he hung out with and what he had done. But the Imperius Curse wasn't evil; Lily had been wrong.

Who was next to her? It was James Potter. Severus pulled himself together enough to say, "Well, I hate you too." He ran away, crying again, because it wasn't true. It wasn't true at all. Severus didn't hate Lily at all. He loved her. He needed her. But the problem was, she no longer needed him.


	18. James: I think she likes me

"What's with Sniv- I mean, um, Severus?" asked James.

"He hates me! See, I really do hate him forever!"

"No, you don't," said James consolingly, stroking Lily's hand. "You'll both come around. Eventually."

"We won't! James, I hate him so much!"

"Yeah, I do too," said James. "We can hate him together."

Lily laughed. "Sure."

Inside his head, James was shouting, "I THINK SHE LIKES ME!" If he shouted that out loud, though, that might ruin his chances with Lily forever. One wrong move with her and she'd hate him always, because he had done many unlikable things before.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Lily, looking at James.

"I am? Because... I mean, I'm not shaking," said James. He was shaking, of course, and it was out of sheer joy to be with Lily, without her shoving him away.

"Yes, you are! It's like you're vibrating!"

"Heh... I'm just a little jumpy, I guess."

"Whatever," replied Lily, smiling. "So are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes! Yes!" cried James.

"You're ridiculous," said Lily.

James smiled goofily (his drunken happiness had taken over again) and took hold of Lily's hand. "Come on come on!"

"Okay, okay!" laughed Lily. They ran as fast as they could to catch up with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

When they arrived, the first place they went into was Zonko's Joke Shop (James's favorite place). It was almost too good to be true. James was sitting in his favorite shop with his favorite girl. It really couldn't get much better.

But it did, when Lily said, "I like you, James."

"I like you too, Lily," said James. Then he gathered up all his courage and kissed her right on her forehead, just to show her exactly how much he really needed her.


End file.
